narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Capturing the Human Heart Technique
|image=Tsuyoshi.jpg |kanji=人心収攬の術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Jinshin Shuuran no Jutsu |literal english=Capturing the Human Heart Technique |english tv=Capturing the Human Heart Technique |viz manga=Capturing the Human Heart Technique |jutsu classification=Space–Time Ninjutsu, Fūinjutsu |jutsu class type=Supplementary |users=Tsuyoshi, Sayotsu |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Capturing the Human Heart Technique (人心収攬の術, Jinshin Shuuran no Jutsu) is a space-time ninjutsu combined with a seal in order to reach the property of transportation into a parallel dimension. This technique uses a seal that is spawned by contact. The seal can be used on the user himself by making contact with his hand to his body. Once the seal is formed, the user is able to transfer the physical properties of the sealed object to another dimension while keeping the mental form. Making this technique very similar to Kamui. If practiced, this technique can be done with great speed making for an instantaneous intangibility. The seal can then be deactivated in order to become tangible once more. There are some strengths and drawbacks to the seal. However, the drawback to the seal can be turned into am advantage if used correctly. If the seal is placed on the user, he can transport his physical presence from the current dimension to another one making him intangible. The drawback to this is that if the user stays away from his mental energy and leaves his physical energy in that dimension. In other words, if the user keeps his physical energy separated from him for too long, he runs the risk of staying like that forever. The maximum time achieved by the creator of the technique is ten minutes, it can be improved on depending on the skill of the user. The cool-down time of this technique is another ten minutes before it could be used again if the user finished the initial ten minutes of the technique. As much as the user spends time using this technique, it would take the same amount of time to cool down. The user can turn the weakness of this technique into his advantage if it was employed on the opponent, the user can transfer their physical presence into another dimension. By weaving certain hand seals, the user would be able to remove the seal completely trapping the physical presence of his opponent in that dimension making it impossible to escape the dimension. If the opponent was able to remove the seal, and he done it while his physical energy was separated from him, it would mean that he would still be trapped in the dimension. If the opponent's physical energy was separated from him for more than ten minutes, it would mean that he would not be able to get back into his body. So the opponent would have to remove the seal while he is connected with his physical presence, which is almost impossible since it needs a Fūinjutsu master and an expert with this technique to do so. Countering this technique is very difficult, which made it one of the most dangerous seals and space-time ninjutsu. The time taken by the user to completely be separated from his physical body has nothing to do with the opponent. For instance, if the user is able to use this technique for thirty minutes without losing contact with his physical body, his opponent would still have the maximum of ten minutes before being stuck without physical presence forever.